


北地

by PenMound



Series: 三国 [39]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 五月初五，除了五毒肆虐，还有殉国的屈原。
Series: 三国 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841920
Kudos: 1





	北地

**Author's Note:**

> 三国背景

“五月子者，长于户齐，将不利其父母。”  
瞽目的巫者跪在龙床前，向刘禅吐露一个民间世世代代流传的说法。  
一个时辰前诞下的婴儿，是刘禅的五皇子。在这个榴花照眼红蒲剑破衣白的季节里，锦江水像热情似地拍上了山坡。林间的杂花野树疯长开，猿啼一声高似一声，飞过峡谷。早产的男孩儿令母亲精疲力竭，也昭示了他是一个不安分的人。  
“朕知道你有破解之法。”刘禅噙着一缕好笑的意味，酒色浸染的眸子漫不经心。  
只有彻底不怕死的人才敢于拂了天子的兴。巫者依然垂着头，面色平静，“陛下可赐名以解之。”  
先前的四位皇子，璿、瑶、琮、瓒，皆从玉。温润的名字与他们雍容的行止如出一辙。  
然而刘禅并没有当即给出回答。待巫者颀长的背影融入夜色中，他才懒懒起身，信笔写下一个“谌”字。  
谌，诚谛也。  
但愿这个音节宛转的字能化开产房的戾气。刘禅嗅一嗅，苦艾的清香已然把血腥味压了下去。

成年后的刘谌被立为北地王。那是景耀二年的六月。暑气黏着人们的皮肤，整座西川像一个蒸笼。唯独太庙里是肃穆阴凉的，让人恨不得永远待在那里。  
“……故《诗》曰：‘天难谌斯，不易为王’，‘上帝临女，毋贰尔心’。王其勖哉！”刘谌伏跪于地，接过礼官郑重的话语。簇新的华服正衬他内心的激动。  
许多人都说，众皇子中，刘谌是最像先帝的。不仅因为相貌，还有英敏的秉性和果敢的作风。但刘禅心知肚明，他们是不了解刘谌，更不了解先帝。  
每当这个儿子在堂上慷慨陈词时，他都能看到早逝兄长的影子：刘封的影子。  
刘封。四十年过去了，已无须讳言。“兄既有亲子，何用螟蛉？”“封性刚猛，恐易世之后终难制御。”血缘毫无悬念地凌驾于积年恩义之上，于是年方而立的他成了入川以来第一个被赐死的功臣。  
刘封死时，刘禅被禁止去看他。那两年间的新坟像雨后春笋一样迅速冒出地面，无根的讣告有如柳絮，在云中飘飞。喜怒不形于色的刘备终究老泪纵横。只是不知道他的悲恸中，有没有一丝伤感是为了养子的自裁？  
当然，还是有区别的。刘封是从枪林中滚出来血泊里爬出来的骁将，单是眼睛里就能飞出刀子来。据说他最后一剑劈了使者送来的毒药，反手刺入自己胸膛。而刘谌……刘禅思忖着，这孩子还是太年轻了。他活在“克复中原”的宏图壮意中，而事实上，所有的金戈铁马都被摒于宫廷之外，他甚至连汉中都没去过呢。  
所以他为他遥封北地。鲁、梁、安定、西河、上党……偏居西南的朝廷只能用这些曾经属于大汉的地名，将长安的印象种入臣民心里——尽管刘禅自己对北方也不甚热心。  
时吴使来西，还报：燕雀处堂，民皆菜色。

刘谌的北地王做到第四年时，魏国的兵锋挟着寒潮剖开了南郑天险。然后是阴平、江由、绵竹，城头易帜就像花木枯萎一般迅疾。时来运转的邓艾在绵竹筑起了京观，那么高，敌我双方的尸体都砌了进去。  
“这便是葛侯率众埋人脚而战的地方。”很久很久以后，土人向陈寿指点。  
此时成都的空气快令人窒息了。朝堂上莫衷一是，百姓们惊恐万状。锦绣堆中的城市在背水一战之前，就先失去了勇气。  
“……降吧。”  
“不能降！”  
北地王排众而出，怒道：“虽兵临城下，国中尚有忠义之士。举众之力，纵不能全社稷，亦不至于速降。拱手他人，何颜见先帝于地下也？”  
刘禅几乎在瞬间想起了巫者昔年的断言。他悲哀地意识到，血气方刚的刘谌，注定以忠烈反衬他的不君。他屏退左右，眉目温和地告诉儿子：  
“你出生在端五，蜀人口中的‘恶月’。小时候你总是生病，朕一度心灰意冷，好在现在都过去了。你不是一直想去两都看看吗？很快的。”  
刘谌心底有极纤细的一丝被扯动了。他嘶喊着，眼泪迸出：  
“可是父皇！不能就这么降啊！邓艾孤军深入，势不长久。姜维已率军东还救主，只要成都坚持到……”  
刘禅截断了他的话，“降表已经送出了。”享国四十二年的他在做这种事情上，从不缺乏效率。  
刘谌的心一分分冷下去。在这个清晨，他无师自通地想到了“子不类父”。  
“天命不在吾。我儿不可逞强。”  
五月初五，除了五毒肆虐，还有殉国的屈原。  
他惨笑着站起来，踉踉跄跄地走出殿门。

邓艾立马军门，居高临下看着百官俯伏在地。胜利来得太轻易了。他想，兵不血刃也未见得多么快意。就在他与刘禅并辔折返时，左右来报：北地王于昭烈庙哭祭，先杀妻与子，然后死节。  
恍若他出生时那样，以血洗地。  
当晚邓艾的私宴上，刘禅几乎没动筷子。  
“骠骑将军似乎有心事？”他用新拜的官衔称呼他，三分藐视，三分威胁。  
刘禅也爽快，“是啊。将军得到了一座城池，还有不世之功；而我不仅失去了一个国家，还赔上了一个儿子啊。”  
邓艾从刘禅的眼睛里见到了浸骨的寒意。那是耀武之师也无法撄其锋的天家威仪。他后悔了。然而这种气概稍纵即逝，仿佛只是一个普通老人在送别过去的一切。  
“年关将至……”邓艾鬼使神差地说。  
“血流得够多了。”刘禅默契地开口。  
邓艾精神一振，“请阁下拟旨，命姜维速速来降！”

一月之后，蜀中大乱，死丧狼藉，数日乃安。  
又过了几个月，洛阳流传开一句话：此间乐，不思蜀。

尾声：  
宋庆历中，蒋堂帅蜀，毁后土及刘禅祠，以其不能保有土宇，因去之。蜀人浸不悦，狱讼滋多。明洪武中，蜀王椿就藩，谒昭烈陵，祠先主、武侯，配以关、张、北地王、诸葛瞻、傅佥。音容宛然，忠义可想。终无后主像。

2013年5月


End file.
